


Touch

by PunsBulletsAndPointyThings



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 15 minute flash fic, GFY, M/M, Massage, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6699793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunsBulletsAndPointyThings/pseuds/PunsBulletsAndPointyThings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LaceFedora asked for " Kix demonstrating the benefits of massage. <3" and as there is NOTHING for this pairing, I am sharing it here as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LaceFedora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaceFedora/gifts).



“Kix, this is weird.”  
  
“Would you stop complaining? And relax.”  
  
Jesse huffed, pillowing his head against his folded arms and tried to do as he was told. Kix’s hands were on his shoulders, nimble fingers pressing against knotted and tense muscles.  
  
“This is still weird.” He grumbled, closing his eyes despite himself.  
  
“Do you want me to stop?” Kix asked, voice dripping with sarcasm, even as he worked at a particularly tense knot under Jesse’s left shoulder blade.  
  
Jesse hissed, the sound morphing into a low groan. “Oh gods, no, no. I’ll shut up.”  
  
Soft laughter reached his ears, but Jesse paid it no heed, focusing only the touches against his skin, as Kix’s hands worked their way down his back. Kix worked in relative silence, and the only noises that filled their small bunk were the sounds of both their breathing, and the soft noises of pleasure Jesse was making more and more regularly.  
  
Kix grinned at the sight. He had Jesse’s hips bracketed with his knees, and the wide, tanned expanse of his boyfriend’s back spread out below him. He pressed the heels of his palms into the curve of the other man’s back, one on either side of his spine, thumbs pressing slow circles against the skin. The noise he was rewarded with a nothing less than sinful, and Kix’s grin grew all the wider.  
  
He began to go slower, trailing light touches along Jesse’s spine and tracing random patterns against his skin in between working at the tense muscles. Moving further down the bunk, he pressed his thumbs against Jesse’s pelvis, wrapping his fingers around the sides of his hips as he massaged small circles.  
  
Kix did not miss the way Jesse’s soft groan grew breathy at the end, or the way his hips jerked under Kix’s hands. Leaning in, he pressed a soft kiss the nape of his lover’s neck. “Good?”  
  
Jesse’s response was choked, and a shiver ran down his spine. “I..God…yeah. Really good.”  
  
“Mm. Good.” Kix pressed another kiss to the tanned neck, and then began to trail them down the length of the other man’s spine, one on each vertebra. Jesse twitched. Kix laughed, low and soft, and the ran his hands all the way up Jesse’s back, fingers splayed, sliding under him to move back down his chest.  
  
Jesse whined. “I’m…I’m pretty sure this isn’t part of a massage.”  
  
“Who’s the medic here, me, or you?” Kix purred, leaning in once again to catch the shell of Jesse’s ear between his teeth, drawing a sharp breath and a jerk of Jesse’s hips beneath him. “And besides, are you complaining?”  
  
No. No, he most certainly was not, Jesse thought, even as he struggled for coherency – a battle he was losing most definitely.  
  
Kix pressed a kiss to the crook of his neck, biting slightly, and Jesse pressed his face into the pillow. Oh gods. Massages. Great idea.


End file.
